bosswosfandomcom-20200214-history
Izu Clan
Clan Description Not much is known about the Izu clan, mainly due to the fact that their isnt many known members of the clan itself. It is said that they excel at medical ninjustsu and have excellent skills at handliing weapons such as swords and such. They are rumored to rival the Samurai clan but no one knows if the rumors are actually true or not. Clan History Miho, was an orphan from an unknown village, she was found unconscious near the outskirts of Konoha at the age of 17 by one of the small genin of Konoha at the time, Akito. Her headband would be missing oddly enough and her clothes were ripped and torn as if she had been struggling against something or someone. Nearly naked, her body was clearly covered in clean cuts and bruises as if someone had been abusing her. It wouldn't take long for Akito's Sensei and the rest of his team to gather round her as they brought her back to Konoha. The Jounin of the Team would inform the Hokage at the time of the incident, in which it was ordered for Miho to temporarily be accommodated until she awakened from her unconscious state to be questioned. After she had awakened she would open her eyes only to see a strange man in front of her which she had never seen before. She would be interrogated with questions almost right away, but unfortunately she wouldn't be able to remember nothing more than her name and that she was a shinobi. The Hokage, would agree to take her in but to keep close watch of her due to the unknown fact of who she was or where she came from. Miho would be emitted as a Chunin, being entered into the chunin exams as a part of Akito's team her Unique sense of intelligence and medical experience would help her team greatly, as they made it past the preliminaries with ease. During the final exams, many felt she wouldn't get too far due to the fact she was mistaken as a medical shinobi only. Miho would unveil her unique Kekkei Genkai as she dominated the final exams with her Ketton Release. This stirred the village into an uproar, mostly due to the fact this jutsu was unknown and had never been seen. The Hokage would promote her not only as a chunin but as a Jounin immediately, in which over the years she earned the nickname of "Blood Queen of Konoha" earning the respect of her fellow comrades. Miho would retire from the shinobi life at an early age of 25 due to the fact she would be pregnant, the father of the child Akito was also ecstatic. They would name their child Sahashi Izu, and thus began the birth of the Izu clan. Clan Traits General *Clan members are born with a shaded heavy red tone underneath their eyes. *Clan members are born with Sharp Kanai Teeth. Cosmetic *Clan members usually have red or brown hair *Clan members eye color is usually a dark shade of grey Personality Traits *Quiet *Arrogant Strengths *Intelligence *Speed Weaknesses *Genjutsu *Strength Clan Abillities The Izu clan is known for their water release and being extremely talented medical shinobi, the Izu have shown to be well rounded when it comes to knowledge of being a medical ninja. Which is why most Izu excel greatly at medical ninjutsu. However, the clan is a mystery itself being that there is only so few clan members only had been recently discovered in the shinobi world. Blood Release Blood Release is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai that combines the nature of Water Release with Yin-Yang to create artificial blood. This Artificial blood is no different than that of the real thing even down to its color and substance. This artificial blood can be used for offensive ninjutsu or defensive ninjutsu, or both. Its attributes depend on that of the users blood type themselves. Those who are born with the Blood Type of A can use their blood for attacking. This being that this blood is heavier and more liquified than normal. Those who are born with the Blood Type of B can use their blood for defense. This being that this blood is more lighter and it is thicker than normal. Those who are born with AB type of blood can use their blood to create solid items. This being that their blood is average on its weight and thickness. Lastly those born with the Blood type of O can use their blood to inflict disease or illness upon their opponents. If this blood is somehow able to come into contact with the foe leaving a scratch or cut almost like poison the disease will form inside the foe's body. Users of blood release are also allowed to manipulate their opponents blood outside of their body for storing. After it infuses with their chakra the user can then use their blood type to use one of the other artificial Blood Release. The user is NOT allowed by any means to manipulate blood inside of the opponents body. Ketsugan The Ketsugan is a rare eye Dojutsu possessed in clan members of the Izu. The dojutsu is rare due to the fact their is only two known ways to unlock it, being a member of the Izu clan simply gives you the chance to do so. The first known way to unlock the Ketsugan is to already be able to use the clans other Kekkei Genkai: Blood Release. The user must be able to not only use Blood R-+elease, but also must be able to wield the jutsu at a Sannin Level shinobi which may take some a life time to do. The only other way otherwise is to be put through an ancient ritual only know by Blood Sages which is called the Blood Ritual. The indivual is taken to a ancient cave for this procedure in which he must overcome a series of test before partaking in one final test before awakening the Ketsugan. The Ketsugan evolves from 3 unique stages of the eye, in which each stage grants the user to unique abilities. In the most basic form of the Ketsugan the user is allowed to use two unique abilities, the first is being able to see blood flow from inside any living creature. Being able to see blood flow gives the user the insight of being able to distinguish clones from the real person unless the clone also is made of an living creature. In that case, the user of this technique would see it as if it were the real person also. The second ability of the basic stage is that it prevents the user from being able to be fooled or caught by genjutsu, being that it prevents the opponent from tampering with the users senses or mind completely. Be warned will the Ketsugan is active the user s vision is completely sensitive to light area's, to prevent this weakness the user may wear special goggles if need be. As the Ketsugan matures slightly it gains a circle around the pupil, progressing toward the second stage. In the second stage of the Ketsugan the user is introduced into two more unique abillites. The first ability of this stage is that it allows the user to see a detailed outline of his/her opponents vital organs, allowing the user to strike his/her vitals with pinpoint accuracy. The second ability is that the Ketsugan increases the users sense of vision and awareness due to the fact that he/she at this point cannot see very well. The user gains proficient night vision allowing them to see very clearly at night or in dark areas, allowing *them to rely on their insticts rather than trying to identify a foe with their eyes. From this point the Ketsugan will fully mature into its third and final stage in which it gains a wider ring around the initial ring previously gained. Like the other stages this stage also has two unique abilities but also the riskier of the three. The first ability of this stage allows the user to redistribute his/her blood flow throughout ones body to a rather specific point in which the muscles are increased increasing the strength in the attack he/she physically performs. The technique is risky for it may last up to 4 post (max.) depending on how much blood is redistibuted but in turn, the users muscles will tighten up causing them to strain for the same amount of post. The second ability of this stage is much similar to the first ability, the user is allowed to increase the rate in which blood flows throughout the body. This allows the users speed to slightly increase depending on the rate at which he/she increases the adrenaline throughout the body. However, much like the first ability this too has its risk. For, however long the user keeps this technique up (2 post max.) the users body will weaken with fatigue for the same amount of post after the technique is finished. Niiro-Gan (Eternal Blood Eyes) The Niiro-Gan is the fourth level of the Ketsugan dojutsu, it is the most rarest found out of any of the 3 stages and perhaps in the entire Izu clan. It is unknown if any members possess the dojutsu at all even, the Niiro-Gan is more powerful than the Ketsugan itself even though it is merely a advanced form. It takes a indivual with a high chakra level to even wield its power alone and if that wasn't enough the only way to even unlock the dojutsu is to become a Blood Sage. The Niiro-Gan grants the user three unique abilites of its own. The eye receives a unique symbol in the middle forming over the pupil of it. The first ability of the Niiro-Gan is that it slightly enhances the power of Blood Release related jutsu. Making the technique far more powerful and effective to the users use in battle. The second ability of the Niiro-Gan is that it reduces the chakra cost of a Blood Release related jutsu, with this not only will it be more powerful but it will cost less chakra to perform a great combination. The FInal Ability of the Niiro-Gan is an ocular technique that has extreme risk to the user, it allows the user to telepathically hear the conscious thoughts of anyone within a 500 meter radius. However, if the user uses this jutsu he/she will be gradually drained of life force for this jutsu stops the users heart rate. List of Clan MembersEdit Clan Lord: Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: KonohagakureEdit Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure Rank Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure Rank Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure Rank